Hope We Meet Again
by BlackOutT
Summary: Considerably AU moments and SPOILER ALERT for this fic. A very hinting 9A. Rated T because well...it's all because of the ending...


**Another short 9A story that got me to write it out when I should be focusing on my report. Beta'd by Phz (.net/u/1033450/)**

**Class Zero (c) Nomura_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Bells are ringing and pink petals are falling. It is the time where all students of <em>_Suzaku Peristylium graduate__. Every student is wearing the same red uniform and white mantle. Despite them being in different classes, at this hour, everyone is enjoying their time, talking and laughing. A scene that all students desire. Before they gather, all of Class Zero gathered in their own classroom, talking and laughing. It is after all, their last time in this very classroom._

_Ace is standing at the corner with Nine, watching how the others interact. Queen, King and Eight are discussing something some very mature-like topics, while of course, laughing once in a while at Cater and Trey arguing on something while Sice is trying to cover her ears from Trey's lengthy explanation. Seven and Jack on the other hand, talk about something that somehow make Jack laugh sheepishly. Deuce and Cinque are chattering about something which then later Cater and Queen join in, while Trey and Sice join King and Eight._

"_So everyone's graduating, huh..."_

_Ace mutters as he smiles while looking at everyone. Nine laughs and grins at the words._

"_Yeah. Can't believe that we're graduating together. This would be our last time together before going on our separate paths."_

_Ace nods and looks toward the sky through the window. The bright sun shines at his face as he hears a voice._

"…_A….ce…Ace….Ace…!"_

_The light that Ace is looking at soon envelops him..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ace jumped up at the call and he felt sore eating up his body. _Ah… so it was a dream... _Ace thought as he looked around. Ruins. Ruins of his classroom. Despite the same bright sun shining into the classroom, everything was in ruins. And now, Class Zero was sitting together, leaning onto one another, with heavy injuries. He looked to his left and right, all of them had 'slept'. Deuce had laid her heard onto Ace's shoulder, rendering him unable to move.

"Ah...so...I'm the last one..."

Lonely. That's what Ace was feeling. Ace felt so lonely when he thought that he would be the last to 'sleep', until a grunt was heard, with a sound of someone gasping slowly for air. The petite blonde tried to move, but the wounds were too painful to him that he couldn't move. He looked around and saw the tall dragoon, moving around, grunting as he tried to move. Sice had somehow blocked his mobility, and his wounds were heavy too. Ace called for the blonde.

"…N…Nine…."

Nine stopped and slowly turned to Ace.

"Ah...? What...?"

"Oh...I thought you were already 'asleep'..."

Nine remained silent and leaned back towards the wall, turning his face away from the smaller. He chuckled to his own.

"Ah...I didn't want to. Because if I 'sleep' I wouldn't be able to hear your voice."

"My...voice...?"

"...Ah..."

Silence soon took over the conversation, leaving the two alone.

"...Tch...There're still…so many things to do..."

Ace slowly turned to the dragoon, as he heard what the taller said.

"I never...get to spend time...with you...other than during missions...Ace was very serious and it was hard to talk to you normally in battles."

"...Mmm...But...we are talking normally now, right?"

Nine gave a chuckle and did not reply. After all, a chuckle is enough. Ace wanted to ruffle the other's hair but he was too tired to move. He really was glad that he was not alone. And because of that, slowly, his energy left him, until Nine spoke again.

"It's very...peaceful...isn't it?"

Ace smiled and glanced up to the sky. It was indeed peaceful. No more war. No more fighting. No more deaths. It was indeed cruel, that when a person died, they will forget everything about them. Once in a while, Ace would curse the Crystal for making them forget the person that died. And now, he understood how one would feel when they're about to die. He didn't want anyone to forget about him. Nine too must have felt the same, despite putting up a mask on saying that he accepted it.

"It still hurts..."

"Your wounds?"

"Yea..."

"...It'll...be over soon anyway..."

Nine grunted as he finished the sentence. He wanted to go to Ace. To hug the smaller one. To comfort the other. To lend his shoulder to the other to 'sleep' on. But he can't move now. Because he is too tired to do so. The dragoon slowly closed his eyes before opening again, mustering his courage to ask the question that he wanted to since long time ago.

"Ace...If...If we were to reborn...Ace...will we meet again...?"

Ace kept quiet for a moment, and leaned back. He then closed his eyes, smiling at the question.

"...Yea...Yea….Nine….I'll find you..."

Nine smiled and with the last of his strength, he forced himself to turn to Ace. He wanted to continue with his question but was cut off with what he saw. His smile soon dropped and then tears slowly rolled down once more. This time, the tears that he held back when Cinque cried, came out like river overflowing. He then turned back and let his tears rolled down without saying a word. He was glad though that he had accompanied Ace before he 'slept'. But not long after that, he soon felt tired and slowly, he closed his eyes.

"_...Ace...when we meet...I'll...always...be...with...you..."_


End file.
